


We Could Be Heroes

by fanboi214



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: Jensen can't decide what costume to wear to the Supernatural Halloween party, not that it matters.  He's too busy to go this year, any way.  When he off handedly makes a joke to Jared about sending a clone in his place… things get out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is more of a setup then any actual story. I marked the story explicit because eventually I plant to take it that way. Right now, it's pretty G. Hope you all enjoy!

Jensen Ackles let out a long yawn as he shuffled into his bedroom after yet another LONG night shoot.  He kicked off his shoes, peeled off his shirt, and pants.  Once he was down to his boxers he made his way to his bed, but stopped when he saw two outfits sprawled out on top of it.  He let out an annoyed huff.  "Jared?"  Jared Padalecki stuck his head out from the adjoining bathroom.  He was of course shirtless and a toothbrush was protruding from his mouth at the most adorable angle.  He stared at Jensen with an inquisitive puppy dog look, which as far as Jensen was concerned was a sure sign that he knew Jensen was about to give him a hard time.   “What exactly is the point of this?” Jensen asked.

“Oh, I just figured I’d give you some options,” Jared said in a voice of faux innocence. “You know, for tomorrow.”  Jared disappeared back into the bathroom.  There was a loud spitting sounds and the water shut off.

“In what universe is this an option?” Jensen grabbed the latex Catwoman suit that Jared had apparently rented and laid out on the bed, and pivoted towards the bathroom door.

Jared emerged barely supressing hia giggling,  “I mean I told you I was going to be Batman and you refused to be Robin so I thought-”  Jared sauntered over to his paramour, picked up the pair of cat ears that accompanied the costume, and daintily clipped the hairband to Jensen’s head.  “You might want to go as Catwoman.” 

Jensen glared at Jared.  The look was supposed to be intimidating but with cat ears it really read more as an adorable grumpy cat impression.  “You think I don’t know what you’re doing?  Threatening me with this is not going to make me suddenly agree to wear that.” Jensen nodded towards the second outfit on the bed, a Robin costume.

“Can’t you at least try it on before you flat out refuse? You will look SO good in these shorts,” Jared playfully picked up the bright green Robin booty shorts and twirled them around his finger.

Jensen folded up the catsuit that was still in his hands and placed it on his dresser.  He turned to face Jared.  “I’m Batman,” he declared sternly.

“We’ve been over this.  It would be weird if Robin was taller than Batman,” Sam glowered. “I swear I didn’t know that someone who is six one could have a Napoleon complex.”

“I don’t have a Napoleon complex.” Jensen said having closed the distance between him and Jared.  He grabbed the Catwoman whip, drew it taut in his hands, and slipped it behind Jared’s neck.  Locking eyes with the other man Jensen pulled Jared down into a kiss. “And don’t pretend you don’t love me reminding you who the Batman in this relationship is.”

Jensen was right.   Jared really loved how attractive Jensen was when he was in take charge mode.  However, part of him did have some very vivid fantasies about a more submissive Jensen.  Quite frankly Jared thought it was unfair he couldn’t have both at once, no matter how illogical that seemed. “I don’t know.  This whole cat thing is really working for me right now,”

“That definitely is NOT going to happen.” Jensen said flatly.  Removing the ears, Jensen resumed clearing off the bed.   “Besides, I don’t think I’m going to even going to need a costume.  There’s an emergency production meeting tomorrow.”

Jared shot Jensen a confused look as he pulled down the bed sheets. “No there’s not.”

“Not for you.  You’re not directing the episode,” Jensen replied placing the Robin costume down next to the Catwoman outfit.  “I already had to call tomorrow’s con and cancel last minute.”

“Boo,” Sam pouted from the bed. “Are you at least going to be able to make it to the company party after your meeting?”  
 Jensen shrugged.  “Probably not.  If we wrap up early enough and I can find a decent costume last minute then I’ll meet you there. ”  Jensen slid into his side of the bed and tossed an arm around Jared.  The other man didn’t relent.  Instead he let out an audible whimper.  Jensen sighed and placed another gentle peck on his man.  “What do you want me to say, Jar? I can’t be in three places at once.  I wish I had a couple clones I could send out to take my place, but I don’t.’”

“I know,” Jared sighed begrudgingly accepting the sad reality of a world with one Jensen.  He sank down into his pillow and shut his eyes, and Jensen quickly followed suit. A small gold coin sat on the boys’ nightstand.  Neither of them noticed as the coin began to glow a dull red.  It was a trinket a fan had handed Jared at a convention not too long ago.  He hadn’t thought much of it since then.  By the end of the next night he’d come to realize what a mistake that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes to the convention before swinging by the party. He starts to notice that something is out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a cameo appearance by Stephen Amell and Grant Gustin in a pre-existing relationship. Things start to warm up but the explicit stuff happens in the next chapter.

Vancouver’s Hallo-Con was a one day convention in its first year and the organizers had booked various actors who work in the area. There was one rule, EVERYONE at the convention was supposed to show up in some form of cosplay, including the guests. This worked out well for Jared as it also happened to fall on the day of the Supernatural company party.

Jared was scheduled to appear on a “Men of the CW” panel which is why at the moment he was in a green room dressed in a full Batman costume. Beside him a shirtless Stephen Amell wore a loin cloth and a pair of fake wings, having come to attend the panel as Cupid. “Could you pander to your base any harder,” Jared teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stephen grinned popping his pecs. “I’m just giving the people what they want.” 

“And if that’s what the people want who is he to deny them,” the voice of Grant Gustin came from behind Stephen. Grant was dressed in a long trench coat. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Jared asked. 

“A flasher,” Grant said as he quickly pulled open the coat. Beneath he wore only a black speedo with the word censored written on it. He quickly closed the coat back up. “get it?” 

“Very clever,” Jared chuckled. 

“Oh my God,” Stephen shouted as he and Grant broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Jared turned around and his jaw hit the floor. It was Jensen. More importantly though, it was Jensen dressed in a Catwoman outfit. “Did you lose some sort of bet or something?” Stephen managed to ask through his laughter. 

“Shut it, Amell.” Jensen said cracking the whip. “I’m armed.”

Jared ignored his immediate impulse to push Jensen up against a wall and shove his tongue down his throat. That latex left nothing to the imagination, clinging to Jensen’s hips so tantalizingly. Jared wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but there seemed to be an extra sexy slink in Jensen’s walk. He knew he was staring so he forced himself to stammer “I thought you couldn’t make it.” 

Jensen didn’t respond. Instead he yanked Jared by the wrist and pulled him off to the side. “What did you do with the damned Robin costume?” Jensen hissed. 

“What? Nothing?” Jared replied confused. 

“It wasn’t on the dresser and I didn’t have time to go buy something else so I had to wear this.” Jensen grumbled. “I suppose this is your idea of a prank? I look ridiculous.” 

“You look fine,” Jared reassured. “You look better then fine,” Jared let a hand snake around and cup Jensen’s ass, but the other man was not in a playful mood. 

He slapped Jared’s hand away. “Honestly, where is it? You brought it here with you, right? I don’t want to go out there in this stupid thing.” 

“No. I didn’t even know you were coming. Don’t you have a production meeting across town in like an hour?” Jared protested. 

That actually sounded right to him. He had a vague memory of calling the organizers to cancel his appearance here, but then why was he here? He wasn’t allowed much time to think about it, because just as the memory was trickling back the boys were rushed out onto stage. 

***  
To say that the audience loved Jensen’s outfit would be the understatement of the century. It took five solid minutes of applause and some good natured joking before the panel could even begin. As the panel wore on Jared kept a close eye on Jensen and he was really getting into character. At separate points during the question and answer period he both purred and posed. This was in addition to his constant banter with his mortal enemy, Batman/Jared. 

After the panel finished the boys filtered back into the green room. Somehow Jared wound up with the Catwoman whip. He was playfully twirling it at his side like a lasso when Jensen, who had lingered a bit longer than usual on stage, got into the room. “Hey, gimme my whip.” Jensen commanded as he sauntered over and plucked the weapon from Jared’s hand. 

“Oh, it’s your whip? And here two hours ago I thought it was ‘this stupid thing?’”Jared teased, waggling his eyebrows. 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Jensen groused. 

“I think your boy is pointing out that you had the time of your life out there.” Stephen tossed his two cents in from across the room, where Grant was dutifully seated in his lap.

“You are both delusional.” Jensen bristled. “I can’t wait to take this thing off.” 

“Sure didn’t seem like it up on that stage,” Jared countered. 

“It’s my job to seem playful. I was hamming it up for the audience.” Jensen defended. 

“I call bullshit.” Stephen intruded from his corner. 

“You’re not part of this conversation,” Jensen growled, his hand tightened around the handle of the whip as he shot the other actor a back off glare. 

That got a rise out of Stephen. “You hate it so much you’re about to crack that whip at me?” he laughed.

“No.” Jensen said defensively even though he was totally about to do exactly that. He forced his arms to relax a bit. 

Jared slunk around behind Jensen. Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist, Jared let his head rest on the other man’s shoulder. “You can admit you like it, Jen. You were just in a room with literally hundreds of people who were all very happy to see you in it.” 

“Besides it’s not exactly surprising.” Stephen continued to take good natured jabs. “We all knew you were a dom. We just didn’t realize you were so kinky.” 

Jensen’s fingers again tightened on the whips handle until he reminded himself that he was trying NOT to be in character. It was hard though. The way the latex hugging to his skin made him feel so damn sexual and badass. Plus the fact all these people were practically salivating over him was not exactly discouraging his ego. “Look how hard he’s trying not use the whip,” Stephen laughed. Jensen let out another less than intimidating growl. Jared nibbled his ear gently and kissed his neck gently to calm him down.

“I think it’s hot.” Grant spoke up. “I’d ask if we could borrow it, but I don’t think Stephen could pull it off.” 

That got a smirk from Jensen until Stephen quipped “You’re right it. It’s too small for me to fit into.” Before the sentence even ended the sharp crack of a whip echoed in the room. Jensen couldn’t tell you what came over him. It was a reflex, some sort of instinct meant to demand respect. Instead the entire room broke into peels of laughter, even Jared.

“I hate you all,” Jensen said dryly, before slipping out of Jared’s grasp. 

“Jenny,” Jared pouted “Don’t be grumpy.” 

“I’m going home to change.” Jensen said, still trying very hard to look more annoyed then he was. 

“But the party tonight-” Jared whined. 

“If you really didn’t touch the Robin costume it should be home. I’ll change into something at least marginally less embarrassing and meet you at the party.” 

“Jenny. You’re being silly.” Jared pushed out his lower lip out going to full pout. 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “Not gonna work.” He turned and headed for the door. “Meet you at the party, Jared.” 

Jared let out a heavy sigh and looked towards Stephen. “Look what you just did. I was going to get to stare at that all night.”

Stephen laughed a bit. “You can’t bring your boy around me in a full body catsuit and expect me to have the self control not to tease him.” 

Grant shook his head “Honestly, Jar, we should just let them screw one day and get it over with.”   
“I agree. Do you know if Jensen is free on Tuesday?” Stephen ‘joked.’ 

Grant slapped Stephen on the chest and pushed up off his lap. “Enough, or me and Jared will both give up and run away together one of these days.” He crosses the room and holds an arm out to Jared. Jared happily slipped his arm through “Our lives would be so much easier that way.” 

“Aint that the truth,” the two made their way to the door. “Unfortunately our boyfriend are so ungodly sexy so we’re stuck with them,” Jared jokingly opined. 

***

Being dressed like Robin made Jensen feel like an idiot. Admittedly there was something intriguing about the silly little mask which simultaneously made the green in his eyes pop and forced the attention down to his pillowy porn lips. The almost comically tiny shorts really showcased those long bowed leg and his firm bubble butt. Even if he looked awesome, he still felt dumb without a Batman. Who choose to dress up like a sidekick for Halloween?

Everyone had been asking him where ‘his Batman’ was and he just kept telling people that Jared would be here soon. Jensen was not used to feeling so dependent. He was always fairly brash on his own, but he kind of needed Jared to make him feel whole tonight. Luckily he knew just about everybody at this party for over a decade. Also there was an open bar. That also helped. 

Jensen was about two drinks in, and he was in a corner chatting with Misha Collins and his wife. The couple was dressed as a devil and an angel respectively. Jensen caught sight of a towering black figure swoop through the door. It was Jared. His billowing cape emphasized his already extraordinary size and broad shoulders. The large bat emblem splayed across his chest drew Jensen’s eyes to Jared’s ample pecs. Come to think about it Jared did have the exact right amount of muscle. As these thoughts ran through Jensen’s mind, a dumb smile spread across his face. Misha snapped his fingers in front of Jensen’s face. “Hello? Jensen?” Misha glanced over his shoulder and realized what Jensen was staring at. He looked to his wife and chuckled, “Pretty sure we lost him for good.” 

“Jar!” Jensen excitedly called over to the door. Jared looked a bit surprised to see Jensen there. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you beat me here,” he said as he made his way to the group. His eyes flitted up and down Jensen drinking in the sight before him. Part of him was sad to see Jensen apparently made good on his threat to switch costumes, but this look worked for him too. In truth Jared was trying to sneak a look at him from behind, very anxious to get the full affect of those shorts. 

Jensen wasn’t entirely sure what Jared meant by his comment but he let it fly because in truth he was just happy to have his Batman. “I hope you’re happy,” Jensen said “I caved.” 

“I see that,” Jared said. “How lucky am I to get Robin and Catwoman in the same night?” 

Jensen squinted confused. “Catwoman?” he did a survey of the room. “Where?”

“Not here, you dork. At the con.” Jared rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why Jensen was being so stubborn about this. He was having such fun with it early, but now he apparently wanted to act like the whole thing hadn’t happened. Jensen for his part decided to enjoy Jared’s presence and just pretend like he understood the reference. 

“Well boys, we actually should be heading out,” Misha said. “Glad we could catch you both before we left.” With a couple hugs, Misha and his wife dismissed themselves. 

Jared sighed, “Well I guess we should make the schmooze rounds.”

“I already hit up the room, but I’ll keep you company.” Jensen said. “Lead the way, Bats.” 

The boys spent the next hour at the party milling around and speaking to their co-workers. Jensen was unusually quiet. He already had his own chats with everyone here so he let Jared steer them around, and occasionally tossed in his two cents here or there. Jared was kind of a natural at this, and Jensen wondered why he didn’t take the backseat more often. Eventually Jensen excused himself to the rest room.

Jared was talking with a few of the writers when he felt someone come up from behind him and cover his eyes. “Guess who?” a familar voice cooed in his ear. 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that my Boy Wonder?” Jared laughed. He would recognize Jensen’s voice anywhere, but as he turned to see who was behind him he was taken by surprise. It was in fact Jensen. However, Jensen was dressed in a blindingly blue Superman get up. He had his hair slicked back outside of the signature Superman curl, and Jared couldn’t help but notice that Jensen did nothing to obscure the bulge in the front of his little red tights. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to be Robin.” Jensen said firmly planting his hands on his hips and striking a pose. “But I think I make a pretty solid Superman.” 

Jensen didn’t know why Jared seemed so dumbstruck but he did. Jared excused himself from the crew he was speaking with, grabbed Jensen by the wrist, and pulled him to the side. “Are you fucking with me, right now?” 

“What?” Jensen replied “You’re not mad are you? I even found something that is thematically appropriate.” 

“I’m serious. You’re pranking me, right?” Jared raised an eyebrow studying Jensen. “That’s why you keep changing costumes?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, babe.” Jensen replied. 

“Two minutes ago you were just out here in the Robin outfit.” Jared insisted. 

Jensen laughed “Hell no, I was not. Maybe someone else here is Robin and you assumed?” 

“I know my boyfriend when I see him.” Jared responded almost aggressively.

“I just got here two seconds ago. I had the production meeting, remember?” Jensen pointed out. 

“Your meeting was cancelled.” Jared replied. 

“No it wasn’t. Where do you think I’ve been all day?” 

“With me.” Jared said flatly. “We’ve been together all day. You were dressed as Catwoman at the convention and Robin when we met up here.” 

Jensen reached out and put a hand to Jared’s forehead. “You feeling all right?” 

“I’m not making this up. The internet is exploding with vids and gifs already.” Jared fished out his phone and very quickly found a gif from this afternoon. This particular gif showed Jensen swiping his imaginary claw at the air. He handed the phone over to Jensen. 

The color drained from Jensen’s face. He looked up at Jared actual panic in his eye. “How did you do this? This is photoshopped or something?” 

Jared shook his head “I’m not falling for it. You can drop the act.” 

“I would never do this.” Jensen insisted. His eyes were now glued to the phone. He was flitting through page after page of photos. They seemed endless, each sillier than the next. “This isn’t me.” 

Jared’s brow furrowed as he watched his Superman have an adorable mini-freak out. “You really don’t remember.” 

Jensen looked up at Jared, his eyes going wide. “This is impossible, not to mention completely embarrassing. I-” Jensen didn’t get to finish that thought as Jared’s tongue had found it’s way into his mouth. Jared’s hand gave Jensen a soothing squeeze. 

“Trust me. Nothing about this was embarrassing.” Jared said a bit sternly. “I have never been more turned on then when I saw you strut around this stage this morning. I spent the entire time on that panel worried about hiding my erection and from what I saw I wasn’t alone in that. You are one sexy mother fucker in anything you wear, and you are currently filling out those shorts in a way that makes me weak in the knees.” 

“You’re making me weak myself, Batman.” Jensen couldn’t help but grin as he heard that little monologue. “But we still haven’t explained how I was in two places at once.” 

“Three.” Jared corrected. “There’s Super Jensen, Cat Jensen, and Boy Wonder Jensen.”

“Do you think... they can’t... are they shapeshifters?” Jensen stuttered.

“Like on the show?” Jared said “Shifters don’t exist..” Jared began to speak but he trailed off. “Gimme my phone real quick.” 

Jensen handed it back to Jared. “Why?”

“No reason,” Jared shrugged. He lifted the phone to not so subtly snap a picture of Jensen. 

“What was that for?” Jensen asked as he blinked the flash from his eyes.

Jared glanced down at his phone and then slipped it into his pocket, “Oh, nothing.” 

It took Jensen a minute. Then it clicked. “You were checking to see if my eyes glowed like the shifters in the show.” 

“What? No-” 

“Yes you were! You thought I might be the shape shifter.” Jensen replied indignantly. 

“I mean I had to check. You saw the pictures of Catwoman Jensen. His eyes are normal so it means he’s not a shifter which implies you two might be.” Jared tried to explain, but he noticed Jensen’s eyes narrowing. He was happy the man didn’t actually have laser eyes because he’s pretty sure that look would’ve fried him. 

“You thought, Catwoman was the real me? You know I would never wear that-” Jensen grumbled. 

“He was you, Jen. I’m telling you he looked like you, acted like you, sounded like you, took jabs with Stephen like you-” 

“Oh God. Stephen saw me in that thing! I didn’t even think about that. He will bring it up until the day I die.” Jensen sighed. “And while we’re on this subject can we talk about how apparently the most aroused you ever were by me was when you were with my shapeshifter?” 

“Can we circle back to how shape shifters don’t exist and none of this makes sense.” Jared replied. 

“Oh fine, change the subject.” Jensen shook his head.

“Well I’m sorry but you just walked back into the room.” Jared nodded towards the other side of the room.

Jensen turned to follow Jared’s line of sight. “Huh,” he whispered as he watched a man dressed as Robin chatting away with Mark Sheppard. He had to admit that man looked a lot like him. OK that man looked exactly like him... almost. “Well he’s clearly a shifter because my ass is not that perky.” 

“Oh honey, you have ass for days.” With that statement Batman let his hands slide around Superman’s waist and took two large handfuls of Jensen’s ample rear. “Which is why it’s so so cruel of you to constantly parade around in those too small boxers but never let me play with it.” 

“It really looks like that?” Jensen asked looking back to Jared, who nodded affirmatively. “Damn. My ass is fine.” 

“Again circle back around to the impending shapeshifter part.” 

“Yeah... we should probably make sure they’re not evil monsters with some nefarious plan.” Jensen agreed. 

“Especially because one of them is probably at our house right now,” Jared added. Jared noticed that Jensen had zoned out a bit and was staring beyond him. Jensen was checking himself out. He was checking himself out hard. “Stop thinking about having an orgy with your shape shifters.” Jared said slapping Super Jensen on the ass. 

“How-” 

“Because I know you.” Jared replied. Jensen opened his mouth but Jared cut him off again “Of course we can. It would be a crime not to, but first we need to make sure they’re not trying to murder us.” 

“But what a way to go,” Jensen shrugged.

Jared rolled his eyes, “Get out of here before someone else notices you’re here in duplicate. I’ll grab Robin you and meet you in the parking lot.” 

“Fine. But don’t fuck me without me.” Jensen said giving Jared a peck and slipping away. 

Jared took a deep breath and paused for a second. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or if the world itself had just turned on its head, but getting all the Jensen’s in one place had to be the first step to solving this, right?


End file.
